villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Commander Vic Hoskins
Secondary antagonist makes better sense. Commander Vic Hoskins being the main antagonist doesn't make any sense. You need to watch what you're typing, Monacat9. Plus, I don't think your theory is correct at all. As Indominus kills for sport, that would mean that she would even try killing Hoskins if she had the chance. And I'll tell you something: This is false. Okay, for one thing, Monacat 9. You're wrong, as the Indominus killed for pleasure, not by instinct. Don't tell lies like this ever again! We need no edit war, but you're theory is wrong. Hoskins is the main human/secondary antagonist. You have nothing on your mind, do you? Now, you need to explain what explains this. I will not tolerate it; it's not funny. He's secondary. I. rex is the bad guy. Now are you listening to me, or what? These lies will spread. Please stop telling lies like this. Eventually, it's going to spread to even famous wikis like Jurassic Pak Wiki, Universal Studios Wiki, and so on. To tell you this: it's a rumor. You don't know that it's fact! Indominus had bigger plans than he did, and remember Owen Grady saying after at least 5 apatosauruses were killed: "She's killing for sport." This means that she does not kill for food or military uses. If you have watched this movie, watch it again. There, you need to find the truth. Not lies think about it! the indominus isn't the true main villain. Vic Hoskins had a plan to take over control by killing Masrani with the help of the Indominus. Maybe the Indonimus didn't work for him, but he just manipulated her instincts to get the pteranodons escaping, killing Masrani, and causing evacuation in Isla Nublar. The Indominus is just a natural born hunter and non-stop murderer, but Hoskins is the scheme behind the film. On second thought... It's impossible for Hoskins to be the bad guy. He may have started it all, but he quickly lost control of the Indominus rex, and got himself killed by a raptor brainwashed by her. In addition, the I. rex didn't kill by instinct; she killed for pleasure, and even survived longer in the film. Added to that, Hoskins never plotted on killing Masrani. He did want to own his dinosaurs, though. He even tried to sell the Indominus to the military, and later on, he planned on using the raptors as weapons to kill the I. rex. She even tried to kill Hoskins at one point. As far as I know, the Indominus rex truly is the main antagonist. Five bull elephants killing for sport. This is a true story. Have you heard it? In Africa, there were 5 bull elephants. A bull is a male elephant. These were juveniles. They killed for sport. This wasn't their instinct; this was their pleasure. Scientists discovered this and put in larger bull elephants so that the 5 juveniles would learn a lesson. They did because of the bigger males, and became nicer. These elephants weren't used by evil people to kill; it was their own desire. This can also explain why the Indominus rex is the main antagonist. Do you believe that the Indominus rex is the main antagonist now, Monacat9? And have you read this true story? If you still don't believe me or read this true story, please talk to me in the comments below.